Survivor: Tales of Vesperia ALL STARS!
by ImJustNutty
Summary: Survivor, with too few characters, hosted by out all favourite Yuri Lowell! Watch the characters do the dumbest and dangerousest things you couldn't see in the game!
1. Day 1

**This is kinda copycat-ish, but I kinda ran out of ideas for Pairings (Don't SHOOT ME!!! I'll get back on it SOON!!!), and I wanted to write this.**

**Well, I think I'll shut up now and let Yuri do the talking, shall we? –winks-**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Yuri stepped out in his usual outfit, you know the lovely boots....ahh, the boots. Yeah out producer is a sucker for boots, even though it is really inappropriate for the current weather on the island.

"Welcome to Survivor; Tales of Vesperia All Stars! The show where we torture... I mean, put your favourite characters to the test of cunning, deceit and physical strength." He paused. "Then Alexei should be disqualified."

A ball of sand is hurled at Yuri. He coolly sidesteps the attack. Alexei swears from offscreen.

"Now to introduce our vic...uh, contestants."

Yuri pulled out a list from behind him. "Flynn Scifo, Commandant, blonde, 21 years old. Justice tribe."

Flynn walks out in red boxer like trunks. Screams from Flynn fangirls echo from halfway across the world and are heard pretty clearly from the island. Flynn blushes to match his trunks.

"Yuri, why did you make me wear this ridiculous garb for? I feel so...weird without my armour..."

Yuri grinned. "To raise the show's ratings, of course. Besides, we can't have you microwaved in your own armour on this show, can we?"

"Next, Sodia...dunnowhat! Petty second in command and would-be murderer of me, she is in Tribe Moon! Cuz if I had a choice, I would love to moon her. Haha."

Sodia storms out from the side. All the company's phones start buzzing, as all the Yuri fangirls call to ask if Sodia could be thrown into the sea. The producer attempts to march onstage to do as she wishes, but the crew stop her. Sodia, in a green bikini, plonks down with her plaits flapping around.

"Okay...now I'm bored. Basically, the rest are..."

Yuri just shoves the list into the camera screen. Due to poor lighting, the cameraman just cuts, makes one of those nice lists, and shows it properly on the screen.

_Justice Tribe _

Flynn

Alexei

Rita

Karol

Cumore

Ioder

Repede

Kauffman

_Tribe Moon_

Sodia

Judith

Yeager

Duke

Raven

Nan

Zagi

Don

Unfortunately, this Survivor will be very, very short. Because there ain't enough people in Vesperia. And also because of my failing memory cuz my dad just got me a new game.

Yuri grins. "Alright, get to your crappy beaches. Moon, you go north. Justice, west. You'll find the headbands and stuff there."

Karol raised a hand. "Hey Yuri, how come Estelle ain't playing?"

Yuri grinned. "Cuz she's too precious to be dumped into this game. Now ..."

Duke raised his hand. "Can I go home?"

Yuri sighed. "No. Now..."

Alexei raised his hand. Yuri nodded at him to continue. He pointed to Yeager.

Everyone turned to Yeager and their jaws dropped to the sand.

Yuri nodded. "Thank you, Alexei, for warning us. As for you, Yeager...PUT ON SOME BLOODY CLOTHES!!!"

Cumore grabbed his eyes. "MY EYES! OH MY....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!!!"

Yeager was puzzled. "What's wrong with my navy blue bikini?!"

Yuri averted his eyes. "Ow...my retinas...they BUUURRRRNNNN!!!"

Eventually, the Don manages to grab the top off the head of the Leviathean Claw Leader (I spelt that wrong...didn't I.). Yeager is insulted, but remains silent. Finally, they leave.

Yuri grinned at the camera. "Join us later...on Survivor!"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I wanted to put the guy who replaces Belius, but I forgot his name. Anyway, I couldn't put any Entelexeia in. Repede counts as a contestant.**

**Next episode:**

**Immunity hurts.**

**a LOT.**


	2. Still day 1

**Gee, people. I'm disappointed in you. Do you not want to read this fanfic just because it isn't pairing stuffed? Aw, I'm heartbroken.**

**There WILL be YuriXEstelle, or my penname ain't ImJustNutty.**

**And guess what? I figured out the guy's name...FINALLY.**

**Natz.**

**GRRRRR**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The Justice Tribe finally reaches their destination: Camp. Everyone picks up their headbands and stuff, coloured blue. Flynn, Alexei, Rita, Karol, Cumore, Ioder, Repede and Kauffman sit despondently in the sand, amongst the logs and rags provided for them to make shelter.

"Alright, first things first. Alexei, Repede, Rita, Kauffman, lets build shelter. Rest of you guys...go hunt or get water...or something." Flynn sighed and said.

Ioder, in all his royal highness-ness, muttered, "Usually I would have a servant or something...didn't study so hard for this...grumble mutter."

Alexei, in all his irritating rule the world mentality, obviously is unsatisfied. "Now, Flynn. Who decided that YOU get to be in charge?"

Flynn sneers back (new expression for all of us here). "Well, you think you can do a better job? Look at Aurnion...then look at Zaude. Yeah, nice job there, moron."

Alexei growls. "You want to challenge me?"

"YEAH!"

They launch themselves at each other and bash each other up.

Rita, Kauffman and Repede grab the logs and start building. After a while, Rita figures that those logs would be better used scarring a guy's hands, because the splinters are ruining Rita's badly manicured hands (she uses Raven's arrows to cut her nails. Go figure). She walks up to the giant dustball of Flynn and Alexei.

SMACK.

The log is dumped on Alexei's head, which will never be the same again. She thrusts the hammer into Flynn's hands. "Work, knight." Flynn's too much of a gentleman to turn her down. Besides, it isn't wise to fool with a genius mage...GULP.

Our cameraman, with a cap and sunglasses, looks pretty shady, and gets Ioder worried, as we corner him getting water with Karol.

_**Ioder (Justice Tribe)—Emperor**_

"_**How DARE he, Flynn Scifo. Ordering ME to go fetch water? Such a menial job...my noble hands ...scarred!"**_

The cameraman mutters something under his breath. No one really catches it.

Anyway, Cumore was left to hunt for food. Usually he would command some silly commoners to hunt for him, but after trying to torture the cameraman into doing his bidding, he gives up after the cameraman uses the camera to whack his sharp chin.

Cumore returns with a large turtle. Flynn smiles his innocent smile. "That's great, Cumore! Could you kill in and stick it into a pot of water, when Karol and Ioder come back?"

Cumore's thin lips spread into an evil grin. Grabbing a pot of water from Karol, he dumps the LIVE turtle in, and puts it over high heat.

While he seasons the turtle, Flynn catches sight of what the creep did to the turtle. "EEP!!!" The knight attempts to grab the pot off and save the defenceless turtle, Rita boots him away, with a strip of cloth she used as a whip. "GET BACK HERE AND HELP US BUILD YOU WHINNY BRAT."

Flynn is having second...no, THIRD thoughts about listening to Yuri and coming on the show...

XXXXXXX

The Moon Tribe, consisting of Sodia, Judith, Yeager, Duke, Raven, Nan, Zagi and the Don had a pretty much easier time. The Don, being...well, the Don, commanded everyone.

"Duke, Raven, build shelter. Judith, Sodia, Nan, water and collect fruits. Zagi and I will hunt."

Zagi wasn't really keen on having a fat oaf command him, but then he wasn't going to argue if he got to KILL SOMETHING! AHAHAHAHA!

Cough.

Raven, of course, whined about hard work. Duke remained silent and just worked. Who knew Dein Nomos worked well as a wood chopper?

With Dein Nomos and Raven's....uhh, being heavily persuaded (threatened) and finally helping out, the shelter got built in no time. The three girls returned with water, coconuts and firewood, thanks to Sodia's initiative.

Everybody's eyes boggled when the Don and Zagi returned. Zagi maniacally grinned and cackled as he dragged 2 bloodied and decapitated deer behind him. The Don had 2 large fish in each large fist.

"Well, looks like there will be a feast tonight!" The Don smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Later...

Yuri stood there, tapping his foot, leaning against his sword.

"Come on in, guys."

Moon Tribe came in looking positively sick. Justice came in...looking pretty okay, except for Alexei, whose head looked weird...was it supposed to stick out like that? Flynn's hair was messy...messier than before, anyway.

"Uh...okaaay....welcome to Immunity challenge. Here's how it goes..."

Yuri leads the victims to a looooooonnnngggg obstacle course. A long narrow pole extends from the floor to about 2 stories up, into a pit. Inside the pit are about 20 Brutals. At the bottom is a hole which is actually a tunnel leading into a tank of water. Floating at the top are a bunch of crocodiles.

Yuri grins at the stunned contestants. "Just get through alive and in one piece. First tribe to have all members survive...wins immunity!"

Karol passes out, while Rita, Alexei, and pretty much everyone snarls at Yuri. He is unfazed.

"First one out gets...uh...a packet of Oreos and a glass of warm milk!" he offers.

That does it. All of them rush onto the poles. Yuri doesn't think that it will be good for his sanity to watch the blood fly out of the tank, so he turns to engage the cameraman in a conversation, also blocking the camera's view of the tank. Thus we can only provide you with an audio.

"ARGH DAMN YOU Yuri LOWELL....OUCh!...eek! ....not the FACE! Not the FACEEEEEEE"

"FIREBALL!!!"

"my HAAaiiiiiiiiiiiIIRRRRR!!!!"

"Leggo....ARGH!.....my ARM!!! I can't FEEL MY LEGS!!!!"

"...splash!"

Yuri turns, allowing the camera to film properly. Nan calmly shakes herself off the water, winces as she shakes off the crocodile on her head. Rita comes out next. She screams as she hurls the Brutal on her coat, unknowingly at Nan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Nan screams and runs from the Giganto monster. Rita walks to Yuri, and slaps a crocodile she hid up her coat into his face. He topples, dropping the Oreo packet.

After lots of screaming, Duke grabs Cumore and uses him as a shield from an attack of the Brutus. The blood drips off, and Duke arises from the water, the water making his hair shine. Duke fangirls out there all swoon at his awesomeness.

Eventually, after 20 minutes, all the characters of the game climb out of the tank.

"Uh, Tribe Justice wins immunity! Although...I should chuck Rita into the Moon Tribe for that crocodile..."Yuri grins. Rita mutters..."FIREBALL!!!".

Backstage comes out with fire extinguishers. Yuri shakes off the foam, and mutters, "okay, I take that back..."

He swings his sword scabbard off his sword and poses his pre-battle pose.

Everyone gasps. Was the host really going to execute a character on national TV?!

Yuri picks up the scabbard and hands it to Rita. She looks at it.

"THIS is the immunity idol?!"

"Yeah.' Yuri smiles.

**o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o**

**Next episode...**

**WHO will be voted out of SURVIVOR?**

**Flynn, Alexei, Rita, Karol, Cumore, Ioder, Repede and Kauffman**

**your vote COUNTS.**

**Review!**


	3. Bootout time! 1

**Man, you people have something against Cumore or something?**

**Well, can't blame you. He wears something that bares his...chest! It was only his voice that told me he was a guy.**

**Anyway, I just realised: Cumore's tribe WON the immunity. So too bad, he can't be voted out. **

**Hope Justice Tribe loses soon!!!**

**Well, let's see how things go, shall we? ;)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sodia, Judith, Yeager, Duke, Raven, Nan, Zagi and the Don. One of them shall leave this show." Yuri commented. He sat beside the mysterious cameraman, whom he seemed to hang out with a lot. It was about half an hour till the assembly time, and Yuri was quite bored.

He swung his sword over the flaming torches. With a whoosh, all three flames were extinguished.

"The torches took forever to light up just now, Yuri. Now I'll have to light them again." The cameraman commented.

Yuri flashed a smiled at him. "How hard could it be?" He dodged as a microphone flew past his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

One of the 'lesser' cameramen was sent to film the Moon tribe.

_**RAVEN (Moon Tribe)--...occupation unsure...**_

"_**Who should I vote out? Hmm, naturally I'll vote out Yeager...because of our pasts and all that, but then..."**_

_**Raven considers.**_

"_**Yeah. Yeager works."**_

Our cameraman goes back to passive mode.

The Don is roasting a fish over the fire. Nan walks to the Don.

"Alliance. Want?" Boy, she could be blunt.

The Don looked up. His face was in a sort of frown.

"Well, why not?"

That was easy. Just who will they want to vote out? Our cameraman's curiosity is piqued. Zooming in...

"So who do we vote for?" Nan sat herself on a log opposite the fire. The Don thought.

"Yeager. He disappeared when I was getting the workload handed out, and later we found him in a tree, gazing over the ocean while everyone else was working!"

"Hmm. That Zagi freak..."

"He's a great hunter. Besides, he's too stupid and impulsive to turn against us..."

Our cameraman decides to look for Zagi...hopefully without having an arm hacked off by the red haired maniac.

_**ZAGI (moon tribe)—Assassin creep.**_

"_**Blood...destruction...Yuri....eheh..ehehhehhehhehh.....WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAA!!!"**_

Zagi returns to hacking at the remains of the deer, splattering blood and pieces of meat everywhere. Our cameraman is permanently scarred...

Hey, YOU try looking at a maniac with yellow and red hair in boxer trunks hacking maniacally at a deer, and see if you will ever be the same again.

We catch Judith with Raven.

"You look hot in that bikini..."Raven was salivating again...ah well. Judith will have an easy time convincing him to vote anyone she wants...

Now, we fast forward to the main event of the day.

"C'mon in guys!" Yuri called from within the shack.

The Moon tribe fills the little area. Yuri notices without surprise that around Zagi is a lot of empty space, while the rest push as far off as they can.

"This must be hard for you guys, having to vote so early, when no one has actually stabbed another in the back yet..." Yuri smiles. The crowd looks at one another with puzzled looks.

Our cool host frowns. Apparently, this bunch was more ruthless than he thought. But hey, this IS Tales of Vesperia All Stars.

"Whatever. Just go vote already." Yuri seems to be impatient. His buddy, the numero uno cameraman with the cap and shades, films from the corner. He follows the first to enter, Sodia.

Sodia scribbles a name and holds it up. "I hate you. Still do."

She walks out after stuffing the card into the pot.

They each walk in, nothing particularly interesting, except Zagi, who writes so hard the pen breaks, the table is scratched, and the pen is thrown at the cameraman, who flees.

Yuri retrieves the pot, noticing the large rip in the table, and sighing. There goes out limited budget on this game.

"Well, here goes." Yuri pulls out a card.

"Yeager."

Pulls out another.

"...Yeager. That's two votes,Yeager."

He pulled out another.

"Um...Sodia? It's illegal to vote for the host."

Sodia glares at Yuri, but says "What makes you think it was me?"

Yuri rolls his eyes. "Next vote: Old man. I mean, Raven."

Raven looked hurt. "You won't stop, will you."

"Zagi. That's two votes Yeager, one vote Raven, one vote Zagi. Geez, can't you people vote for ONE person?!" Yuri sighs. Our producer has second thoughts about having him as the host.

"Yeager...Yeager....yeah, that mean's Yeager's out."

Yuri pushes the pieces of paper away, and looks in the pot. "There should be one more..."

He turns the pot upside down. All that comes out is 20 ripped bits of the paper.

"Can I safely assume that this is Zagi's vote?" Everyone turns to the raving maniac, who is laughing...maniacally.

Yeager walks up to Yuri. Yuri smiles. "You pitiful jerk, tribe has spoken." Yuri then whips out his sword, and...uh, fights with Yeager. Of course he wins, and backstage drags Yeager out of the shack and into the darkness. Everyone stares into the blackness, wondering the fate of the blastia hearted jerk.

Yuri grins his winning smile. "Alright, get your sorry asses back to camp. See ya tomorrow!"'

Moon Tribe returns to camp, with the Don dragging Zagi by a long strip of cloth.

Who voted who: Sodia (Yuri), Judith (Yeager), Yeager(Raven) , Duke (Zagi), Raven (Yeager), Nan (Yeager), Zagi (...) and the Don(Yeager).

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I think I don't involve all the characters enough. There should be more Judith. But my attention span is limited and I can't keep all of them in. AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!**

**Eh, reviews. Sorry about the mistake about the winning tribe last chapter.**

**Next chapter:**

**Reward: Is it worth it?**

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Day 2

**Hmm, I see that there are many people writing and writing and writing.**

**Waah, my readers are being stolen from me. Ahaha, jk.**

**Well, here goes.**

**Reminder:**

**Justice: **Flynn, Alexei, Rita, Karol, Cumore, Ioder, Repede and Kauffman

**Moon:** Sodia Judith Duke Raven Nan Zagi and the Don

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nothing significant happened in the night except the Moon Tribe booted Zagi out of the shared shelter because he had violent dreams, and ended up attacking everyone around himself in his sleep. Other than that, everyone slept pretty well, or at best as they could in an uncharted island with the waves crashing right beside them, calling 'come...come..."

Okay, the producer/authoress is extremely freaky now because her friend made her play this stupid horror game. Ignore her.

The whole bunch of them headed to the meeting area after munching on coconuts.

Yuri stretched, bending side to side while they filed in, wondering what ebilness Yuri could have planned from them today.

"Ahh, what a LOVELY morning, after sleeping in goose feather sheets and..." Yuri grinned at the glares from his friends/enemies. Well, he doubted they would be friends for long, but then, he could always blame Lifiea...whom he would drag out later.

"Right, hehe. You only have to bear this for a couple of weeks, and after that, one of you gets a million gald, right?" He flashed his winning smile at them.

He led them to a large table, lined with the most bizarre of foods.

Yuri smiled. "line up in single file, please, each tribe each line." The troop exchanged strange looks, but agreed.

"Right, each of you take turns to pick one and eat. Whoever barfs or can't stuff the stuff down, gets fed to Fido..." Yuri gestured to something splashing in the river. Lo and behold, meet Fido, the 200 kilogram crocodile. Cumore screamed and leapt into Ioder's arms, while Ioder got so freaked out HE jumped and leapt into Repede's arms...wait, WHAT arms?

'GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"YOWCH!"

Yuri winced. "That gotta hurt. Right. Anyway, apart from meeting Fido, you also add one point to the No Reward board. Ready? BEGIN!"

Flynn, of the Justice Tribe, was up first. He picked up something strange, labelled...Durian. Durian? Didn't sound too bad. Stank quite a lot, though. He stuffed the thing down his throat. "Not bad..." Flynn commented, but then he choked on the seed. Idiot. Determined not to bring shame to the army, he managed to spit out the seed, swallow the fruit, and all the while twisting his face in the strangest of contortions. Yuri nodded. "Go to the bench. Alright, Sodium, your turn."

Sodia didn't bother to correct Yuri's terrible pun of her name. She didn't stomach weird food well, heck, even normal food was trouble. She dieted too much to impress Flynn darling, Yuri thought, regarding her twisted face. She picked the one that food that looked most normal.

Yuri smiled, like a waiter introducing the house special. "Squashed fish patties that have been left to rot for a bunch of weeks." And he quickly added. "No putting back." Sodia choked. Then, with grim determination, she grabbed the putrid thing and put in in her mouth. Everyone gazed in shock as she swallowed. Yuri looked disappointed, but gave her the clear.

Alexei's turn. The bastard that everyone wanted to smash. He looked at the table of gourmet foods. Picking the fish eyeballs, he popped them into his mouth, one by one, like candy. Yuri stared at him in distaste. "Clear." He muttered, none too happy.

Judith's turn. She bent WAAAY over the plates so her best assets were displayed to Yuri. He rolled his eyes away, then rolled them back. Well, they couldn't kill him for looking. He turned and saw the cameraman load a gun. He rolled his eyes to a safe place.

Meanwhile, Judith picked the cow brains. "Well, here we go!" She gulped down the sludge. "Just as I guess, not much different from Wolf brain." At everyone's puzzled looks, she smiled. "Its a specialty I grew up eating. Nothing too bad."

Rita looked disdainfully at the food. Taking the monkey head, she peeked into it's head which held brains to slurp out. "Well, it's a change from the usual." She downed the slurp. Yuri threw back his head. "Man you guys are good." Rita belched loudly and strolled in a bored way to the bench, where Sodia was turning emerald, matching her hair. Lovely.

Duke looked at the contents of each bowl calmly. Yuri wondered what Duke would pick. Taking a century egg, he glanced at it, and ate it. Calmly, of course. Yuri sighed. "I had hoped for more dramatics."

Karol looked at the foods. Then he fainted.

"..."

Yuri nudged the boy with his foot. "Is that a nil?"

Kaufman snorted. "Boy, you are pathetic."

Nan sighed. "And this loser hopes to win my heart,"

At this, Karol jumped up, grabbed the nearest bowl. "Roasted silkworms." Yuri announced for the benefit of those who couldn't see/couldn't be bothered.

"MUNCH."

Karol's eyes widened, as if he suddenly got loaded with sugar/caffeine. "OH YEAH! TASTES LIKE CHICKEN!" He threw his head back and threw the remaining contents of the bowl into his mouth, dramatically. Unfortunately, they went down the wrong hole, and he choked.

"Quick, Nan, go and perform the Hermach (or wadeva the guy's name is) procedure on him!" Yuri called.

"Why me?" Nan protested.

"Cuz it would be good for ratings. Now get to it!"

Nan sighed, and kicked the boy's legs apart, went behind him, punched his head down, hugged him around the chest (Look, she has short arms, okay?!) and pumped.

"GAG" The worms came out, the boy went down and the girl tossed her hair and went back to her position.

Yuri looked down. "Nan, you wanna try CPR on him?'

After a violent fight and Karol sent to the bench and a negative mark for Justice, Raven stepped forward.

"Behold, gorgeous morning stars of this world. Watch the manly and hunky and totally AWESOME Raven down this food!" With that, he grabbed a bowl of roasted cockroaches. "Delicimo, magnifico chef." He bravely downed the pests...and managed not to choke.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Yay for the over egoistic moron. Justice, you have to catch up."

Cumore daintily (CHOKE) picked a strange ball like object. It looked like donut balls, only stinkier. "Oh well, I kinda forgot what that was." Yuri grinned knowingly. Cumore ate the stuff...

...and threw up.

"Ew, what IS that stuff?" The Don asked.

"Huh, must be Repede's stool sample. My bad, musta been mixed up with my grandma's cooking. Like my gramps said. If it looks like dog crap and it smells like dog crap, it's dog crap. But if it TASTES like dog crap, it's my granny's cooking." He smiled at his little joke, and sent Cumore to the bench.

"That TWO negative points for the Justice. Nan, you're up."

Nan took the fertilised duck eggs and ate them. "Just like mom used to make." She sighed wistfully, then walked to the bench.

Ioder fainted on Repede, being viciously torn apart by the angered canine.

Yuri dragged the sorry sovereign to the bench. "Three points, Justice."

Zagi just grabbed something so random I couldn't even see what he picked and ate it quickly, laughing maniacally. Karol raised a hand. "Should he even BE here?!"

Repede,no questions. Ate up the bowl of...uh oh, he even ate the LABEL, AND THE BOWL. Automatic clear.

The Don picked the lizard and dropped it down the hatch. Same with Kauffman and the white ants. LIVE white ants.

Yuri clapped his hands. "Gratz, guys. You were great. Did I mention this was also immunity?"

Everyone glared at him. "NO, YOU DID NOT."

Yuri beamed. "Sorry! Well, it is. For you losers who couldn't stomach the junk, you suck. HA! Well, Justice Tribe? See you at Tribal Council tonight." Then out handsome host strolled out linking arms with the cameraman, leaving our stunned contestants pondering the sexuality of our host.

Raven suddenly burst out. "Hey! Wait! What's the reward?"

Yuri turned. "Oh YES, I forgot. Silly me!" He threw a large Fruit and Nut Cadbury bar at Flynn. "Knock yourselves out."

Flynn single handedly fended off the desperate fellow tribemates as the grabbed for the choc.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Who will be eliminated...NEXT**

**Justice: ****Flynn, Alexei, Rita, Karol, Cumore, Ioder, Repede and Kauffman**

**Is it still Cumore? **

**I need 5 reviews to decide, okay?**

**Starting...NOW.**


End file.
